


A Reminder

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Severus gives Neville a reminder





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Did I stutter, Longbottom?”

 

Neville shook his head, his eyes wide as he stared at the Potions Master.

 

“I am aware that you are vastly incompetent, but I would have thought my instructions were clear and concise. Why, then, are you standing there gawking at me like some brainless imbecile instead of obeying me?”

 

“P-Professor Snape,” Neville cringed as he stuttered, not missing the smug curling of thin lips or flash of yellowing teeth that greeted his less than brave response.

 

“If you make me wait any longer, I will make sure you are unable to sit for a week even with the best healing potions available at the infirmary,” Severus said casually, his black eyes narrowing as he made sure Neville knew he was serious.

 

Unable to hide his frown, Neville turned to face the table. There was no point in protesting, such an act merely causing annoyance and a far worse punishment. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly before placing his hands on the table. His palms lay flat on the cool desk top, his tall frame leaning forward at an angle. He felt a large foot move between his legs, spreading them further. A hand pushed against his back, urging him forward even more. His arse was now displayed prominently, the upper portion of his body resting its weight against the table.

 

“This will not do.” The voice behind him was husky, smooth, and crisp.

 

A word was spoken, a wave of a wand, and suddenly he felt the hair on his legs stand up as the cool air of the dungeon reached his now bare bottom half. He was still wearing his robe and jumper, but his trousers and shorts were gone. The coarse material of his robe rubbed against his bare arse as he shifted, his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip as he restrained himself from asking the many questions currently running through his mind. The first of which was _why am I half-naked?_

 

Neville gulped when he felt smooth hands move along the back of his legs as the robe was slowly raised. Eyes closed, lip nearly broken from being bitten so hard, a trickle of sweat dripping from his temple, as the man behind him calmly bared his arse.

 

“Much better,” Severus practically purred as the robe was folded over to rest on his lower back.

 

Long fingers moved along the curve of his left cheek before suddenly it reared and slapped him. He gasped, his body moving forward from the unexpected blow, his cock beginning to stir as it rubbed against the edge of the table. Neville was ready for the next blow. His palms remained on the table, his head falling forward, shaggy brown hair falling across his forehead as he felt another slap to his arse. The spanking began in earnest, Snape’s palm hitting over and over. It was never the same strength, never the same location. He could feel the heat in his cheeks from the painful slaps, could feel the tremor of arousal that followed the gentle kneading of his cheeks in between spanks.

 

“Always knew you were nothing but a little whore, Longbottom,” Severus drawled hoarsely after more than three dozen slaps.

 

“I’m not a whore,” Neville protested breathlessly, his cock hard and leaking as he rubbed it against the table for friction. His cheeks were burning, his lip now bleeding from where he had bitten it to keep from moaning, his face flushed and sweaty.

 

“Yes, you are,” Severus said with some amusement, his body pressing against him fully as his hand found the erection between his legs. “This proves that you’re my whore, dear boy.”

 

Neville groaned as Severus stroked him, his elegant fingers wrapped around his cock, rubbing and pulling, his other hand hitting his arse hard. He bucked forward into that talented hand, rocking his body back and forth. His eyes rolled back when he felt a finger slide into him, moaning softly as his muscles tightened.

 

“You wish it was me inside you, don’t you, Longbottom?” Severus spoke directly in his ear; his voice raspy and low. “Admit it and I might let you come like the worthless whore you are.”

 

“Please,” Neville whispered when the fingers were removed from his arse and a palm slapped his arse again. His cheeks were stinging, his erection throbbing painfully, and he could taste his own blood in his mouth.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I hate you,” he whimpered when two fingers suddenly plunged into his arse. They fucked him hard and deep, twisting and turning until he was moving back and forth against both of Snape’s hands. The grip on his cock tightened as words spilled into his ear. When he could endure no more, he moaned. “I’m your whore.”

 

“Mine,” Severus growled before his lips claimed Neville’s in a harsh, punishing kiss. His finger crooked, rubbing against _that_ spot. Neville came with a low cry caught by Severus‘ mouth. His body arched forward, his seed spilling onto the table, his lips bruised by the ferocity of their kiss. Severus continued to stroke him until he was spent, finally releasing his mouth.

 

“Was all this really necessary?” Neville finally asked when he could speak again. He cringed as his robe brushed against his sore arse, glaring at his lover as he stood up.

 

“It is not my fault you are insecure and jealous,” Severus coolly replied as he sat on the edge of the table. His dark eyes moved over him slowly, thin lips curving into a smirk. “I doubt you will forget any time soon whom I choose to have in my bed.”

 

“Bastard,” Neville muttered before moving closer. A mischievous gleam entered his eyes as his hand squeezed the erection that was pressing against Severus’ trousers. “I believe, Professor, that it is time that I remind you to whom _you_ belong.”

 

“Really, Professor, do you think you can handle such a task?” Severus queried as he leaned back against the table.

 

Neville unfastened his lover’s trousers, a grin crossing his lips as he said, “I’ve always loved a challenge, Professor.”

 

The End  



End file.
